


Can't Seem to Hold You Like I Want to

by astromirage



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, It Chapter 2 (2019)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Angst, Dancing, Dead Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is Deadie, First Kiss, I'm Sorry, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is an emotional mess, Sad, Sad Ending, Slow Dancing, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Twitter: adasonnycarisi
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Can't Seem to Hold You Like I Want to

Richie sets his cheek on Eddie's head and sighs happily. They sway back and forth to the dazzling, charming music that twinkles around them. 

"You're beautiful, Eddie." Richie's cheeks light up red, his voice, sincere and emotional. 

"You're pretty too, 'Che." Eddie kisses his neck, hugging him and letting his emotions run high. 

Richie dips him, brings him back up and spins him. Eddie laughs, delighted in Richie's company. Richie laughs along with him, chuckling as they move across the floor. 

At that exact moment, when they stare into each other's eyes, twinkling and glimmering, they know they're perfect for each other. They know that neither of them would ever find anyone else as amazing, they were soulmates and nothing could take that away. 

The music fills their ears when they kiss, long, sweet and moving. Everything is perfect, everything is exactly how Richie and Eddie imagined when they were kids, crushing on each other. That's when tears flow down Richie's face and Eddie wipes them away. 

Richie grips onto Eddie's hand tightly and unwavering. "Please don't Eddie. I love you, so much." Richie begins to sob, loudly, guttural and wet. 

"Goodbye Richie." Eddie caresses his lovers cheek and fades away. 

"Eds, baby." Richie gasps, in between sobs, grasping for Eddie again, to hold him, to kiss him. 

He wanted to make up for the lost time, the 5 plus years he lost, being in the closet and repressed. He wanted to be able to love him, he just remembered him. He wanted to be able to close his eyes without seeing his first love dying. Richie just wanted to love Eddie. But he couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi


End file.
